


One Night with you.

by Opaldreams1458



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, One Night Stands, Supposed to have been a one shot, drunken kisses, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/pseuds/Opaldreams1458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wanted to celebrate his birthday with friends but, a girl in cat ears changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in the song I referenced its Simon Curtis: Dont Dance

He was Adrien Agreste, his face on billboards across all of Paris. Everyone knew his name, his face and his father. It'd been years since he'd lived at home but, even now in his own flat his father held him under his thumb. The freedom of living alone, was as if shackles he'd worn his entire life had finally been released, he was free to be himself, as loud and carefree as he wished. Unfortunately, his father was still his manager, booking him for most of his work and telling him how to appear in front of the press. He was twenty years old and still it seemed he was unable to have control over aspects of his life like he wanted. 

Adrien stood in his room on a small platform which had full length mirrors surrounding him in a semi-circle; A small woman with dusty rose hair was kneeling beside him, she had an exorbitant amount of pins stuck in her lips. She was fitting his outfit for a party, one that he had fought tooth and nail not to attend. In the end his father had won that battle, exclaiming that it was good press for him to have a small party for his upcoming twenty-first birthday. His father had made sure that all the invitations, and planning had been done months in advance so that Adrien had no choice but to give in. 

“This wont do at all!” The woman crooned as the jumble of pins moved around in her mouth, “What possessed him to have you throw such a party. You're almost an adult, you should be out with friends.” The woman gave an exasperated sigh, as the hem of his pants was casually done being pinned. 

“What was he thinking making you wear a full tuxedo!” Hearing her loud outbursts could only cause a slight smile to glide across Adrien's face. It was a party his father had indeed chosen to throw for him but, Adrien was not allowed to have a casual affair. No, even though a few of his friends had been invited, he was not allowed to wear anything that was unbecoming. That meant the choices for him were slim, and his father had thrown away the idea of him wearing anything but a tuxedo. Adrien could still hear his father's words about how he must appear put together because people from the industry would be coming as well as the press. Everyone else was allowed to come however they pleased but, he was forced into a monkey suit. 

The indignant woman beside him threw her hands in the air, “Well at least you look handsome Mr. Agreste, but I think you should have had a bit more fun than this.” Adrien had hired this woman because she was out spoken, and never agreed with most things his father chose for him. She was wonderful at her job, and not to mention hearing her speak out about his father did happen to please him quite a bit. 

“Tikki please, call me Adrien. How many times do I have to say it?” His eyes scanned down towards her as she gave clicked at her teeth a moment, giving the finishing touches on the hem line. “You may have hired me but, I get to choose what I call you.” Tikki was a plump looking woman, and often times he caught her sneaking food when she wasn't working but, he enjoyed her company. Not only was she suited to help fit his clothing but, she also was the head house keeper. 

“Fair enough..thank you again for helping me get this monkey suit fitted for tonight. Is everything else ready to go? I don't want father to have a cow.” Adrien was still looking at her, choosing to ignore his own reflection. He hated this, hated he couldn't choose his own birthday celebration, hated he couldn't just have a small get together with his old classmates. Looking at this stupid tuxedo would only make the fact become more clear, that once again the shackles were on. 

“Yes, all of his party planners are downstairs annoying Monsieur Plagg, giving us all orders. It was my pleasure to come up here instead. I can't wait until they leave.” Her steely eyes gave him a soft look, one that he knew well, it was pity. She scooped up her materials, and proceeded to shove the pins back into the large apple pincushion. “Don't worry Mr. Agreste, we will have everything perfect. Any reason for your father to leave us all alone, is a good one in my book.” 

“Thank you Tikki, I'll get undressed, and send this down with you. Do you think it will be done by seven?” Slowly Adrien began to unbutton the jacket, trying his best not to get stuck with any of the pins, wishing it was already seven so he could get this entire thing over. 

“My niece is helping out for the party planning, I'll hand it over to her. Thank you again for letting her work a few weeks out of the month. She's trying her best to help her parents pay for her college, it means a lot to us.” Tikki's hand gave a soft pat to his shoulder, making sure he understood how grateful she was for his help. Her niece was trying her best to help her family that didn't make much money, and every bit of help given they had taken. The woman had been working for him since he moved on his own, and anything he could do to make his staff happy Adrien was pleased to oblige if he could. 

“It was my pleasure Tikki.” Adrien watched the plump woman's eyes as she gave him her farewell, exiting his room with all her supplies stacked in her arms, waddling out, trying her best not to spill them. 

Adrien's home was vast, the entire corner building had been purchased and renovated specifically for him. He'd only wanted one small flat for himself but, his father had said he needed staff, and there wasn't enough space in one measly flat for that. In the end the entire building had been purchased, and even now a few rooms went untouched by anyone. The staff worked every day from five am to ten pm, and Adrien was glad to have hand picked them himself. Many of whom he had chosen for their talents, and their distinct personalities. 

Green eyes skitted over to his visage in the mirror, a sigh escaping his lips. Black was his color, but he wished he'd been able to wear something a bit less formal. He knew his friends would be coming tonight, and all he wanted was to spend time with his friends.

Finally undressing after moments of trying to tug the carefully tailored tux from his body without having any pins casually sneak out to poke him, he donned a simple white tee and jeans. It was only four in the afternoon and luckily for him Nino would be arriving a bit earlier than most guests to keep him company and give his best bro his gifts.

 

Adrien had been keeping himself busy for the past few hours by lounging in his room, trying his best to stay out of the way of the busy workers. They were not only trying to decorate the foyer and other rooms but; preparing drinks, foods, and make sure everything came together cohesively. A few times someone would come and interrupt him but, usually to be sure that something tasted the way it should, or looked the way his father described. Gabriel was only making a small appearance tonight for the party, probably only to be sure everything was as planned and that his son was doing as expected. Then he would be gone, and Adrien couldn't be happier. He no longer cared if his father came or not for important events in his life. Even if his father was only appearing for an hour, he still had to play the dutiful son because eyes would still be on him. The life of being Gabriel's son was one of duty and procedures not of tenderness or care, and Adrien was more than happy to just oblige to keep him away from him. 

Sprawled out on a large white sofa, Adrien's hands were busy with a DS, he'd been playing a new installment of Fire emblem and since it'd come out he'd not been able to put it down. A rumble came from his pocket, someone had texted him. It was Nino stating he was downstairs, and for Adrien to hurry up and let him in, so that way he didn't have to deal with 'the penguin'. 'The penguin' was his butler Plagg, and the man was all about playing pranks on Nino. It wasn't that he didn't like his friend but, more he just enjoyed how frazzled Nino got by him. 

With a sigh, Adrien saved his game, and headed down the hall. He was nearly to the stairwell when someone roughly collided with him, sending whoever it was down onto the floor. It took Adrien a few moments to gain composure but, whoever it was he'd knocked into was slinging curses into the air. 

“Shit, Shit! I am so, so so, sorry!” The person on the floor, had dropped an entire bucket of cleaning supplies, and was already frantically trying to clean them up. To Adrien's surprise it was a thin woman around his age, with dark midnight hair. She was still cursing under her breath as she piled the things into the bucket. 

“No, I wasn't looking, really..It's okay.” Bending down to one knee, Adrien tried his best to help her gather things back together. He could tell she was frustrated, her face red, her bottom lip casually stuck into her mouth. 

The girl in front of him was someone he'd not met before, he wondered if she was part of the planning crew. His hand brushed with hers for a brief moment as they both grabbed at a sponge, but it seemed like it didn't phase her in the slightest. She scooped it up, throwing it into the bucket, and began to her feet as soon as the task was over. 

“Don't apologize to me please, you're already doing so much by letting me work here for the next few weeks.” The girl before him was now casually dusting off her knees, bright blue eyes looking down at him as he slowly put two and two together. 

Slowly standing to his own two feet, he made an 'oh' face, “You're Tikki's niece?” 

“Mhm..My names Marinette.” She paused a moment to press the earpiece she had probably been given to keep her notified of all the jobs needing done, “Shit—Um, thank you again. I have to run, the toilet is calling my name.”

With a shy smirk she gave him a wave, and dutifully headed down the hall towards the bathroom on that floor. She hadn't seemed embarrassed at all by knocking into him, she'd just went about her work. Sure she'd said a slew of curses but, the girl apparently had no issues making potty jokes either. It definitely made sense she was Tikki's niece, because the older woman took no shit either. The confidence of them both matched perfectly.

Finally getting back on track Adrien headed down the stairs, to where already Nino stood with eyes rolled into the back of his head. Plagg his butler was droning on and on about something and Adrien could only assume was some sort of joke he told. Nino finally looked up as he saw the blond come down the stairs, and his face instantly lit up like his savior had finally arrived. 

“Dude, where the hell have you been. I know your house is big and all, but I hope you didn't get lost.”  
“No, I -uh had a run in with someone, it's fine.” Adrien watched as the tall black haired man gave a sigh, “Adrien, Sir—Sir Nino has arrived.” 

Nino's face shot a dirty look at the goatee butler that spoke, 'No shit sherlock..' but Plagg only shrugged his shoulders. “He may have come a few minutes ago.”  
A guttural groan came from Nino at that one, and he just rolled his eyes so hard they could have stuck that way. 

“Thanks Plagg, were going to be upstairs. Please tell anyone who needs me to just come to you or Tikki. I want to spend time with Nino before the party okay?” Adrien's eyes pleaded, he really wanted some time with his best pal, having no time with him recently since both were busy with work and classes.

“Yes, sir. We will handle it all.” And with a flourishing bow, Plagg cut his eyes at Nino before he headed off towards the kitchen. 

“Dude, I hate that guy—he always bugs me.” Nino said once they were finally up in his room again. Both were sitting on the couch together, one with a DS in hand and the other with a comic. 

“He just enjoys playing games, he's a cool guy, just has the grossest fascination with cheeses. If you ask him about it he will rant on and on about it.” Adrien didn't even look up from his game as he spoke, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

Nino's brows furrowed and he stuck his tongue out, “Really dude? Cheese? Is everyone you hired so neurotic?” 

“Yeah he loves it, and no – everyone is just a bit different. I like it.” Nino only shrugged his shoulders, and quickly muttered something about it being weird under his breath.

Soon enough though, the conversation changed to a party and Nino was on a tangent about how when it came to costume parties, girls always dressed a bit more sexy for attention. Nino wanted Adrien to attend a costume party thrown in a warehouse club. He'd begged, pleaded that Adrien come, claiming it would be an after party, and one he would actually enjoy being at. He'd not even mentioned it until now, and Adrien wondered why it was that he hadn't told him previously, but in the end he'd agree'd and now he was listening to his ecstatic friend spew about girls in their costumes.

“Yeah man, its like an unspoken rule for women to show more skin at a costume party. I mean haven't you seen Halloween costumes? Well this is better because, its just for no reason at all!” 

“I am sure this is just speculation on your part right? Not every woman that is going to be there tonight is going to be showing tits and ass.” Adrien had forgone the thought of finishing his game tonight, already saving it and giving up. Nino was talking with eyes flashing, apparently completely excited about his story. 

“It's true! I'm telling you man, plus most of them will be drinking. Things will get a bit crazy, and then--” Nino paused a moment as Adrien shot him a look, “Nino, I don't have time for girls. I already have so much on my plate with the new line, and perfume ads. I can't even imagine dating.” 

It was true, Adrien's schedule was insane, from the time he woke up he had to go to shoots, then meetings, then after that he'd eat lunch, study a bit for class, and who knew what else his father would plan. Every day he had a schedule, no room for fun, no room for error. The only time he had any fun was in classes, and they were only two days a week. 

Nino wasn't finished explaining, “Dude, you don't have to date anyone. Just have fun, you're in your twenties for gods sake.” 

Nino had a point, dating didn't always need to enter the equation but, for Adrien he had to be careful of any slip ups. Most women he'd been with were other models and generally it had just been for press reasons. Neither of them had any actual interest in one another, and that was fine with him. 

After hours of them just hanging out, and Nino giving him his gift, which happened to be two tickets to a show. Some girl that Nino had interest in was writing an article on it, and he'd snagged two tickets just to see her there. Apparently Adrien was a great wing man, and the band playing wasn't bad either. Adrien wasn't sure if he would be able to attend that night, but promised to let his friend know as soon as he knew if he could. It wasn't every day Adrien went out with Nino, and he couldn't really deny a gift given to him could he?

The party had lasted until ten, his father had made a brief appearance and left an hour after arriving. Adrien been polite to all the guests, he'd made jokes, networked; He'd done all that was expected of him. The party had been bland, soft music had played, champagne had been served. Every little detail that had been planned had been followed through with. The excitement of the party with his best bro bubbled in his stomach all night, and Nino made sure not to let him forget it. It appeared that most of his old classmates who he'd invited tonight, knew of this warehouse party, and all of them who'd been at Adrien's, had made the plan to force him to attend. Everyone was decked out in nice suits for now, pretending to be model citizens and apparently later things would change. 

\--- 

It was fall and the cold night air smelled of leaves and rain. The sky was heavy with clouds, and the roads stained with droplets that had fallen hours ago. Each lamp that lit the streets had a foggy haze from how the warmer rain had collided with cold pavement creating a gray fog. It'd been nearly a year since Nino and Adrien had found a way to escape his heavy schedule together. Nino was a DJ and he worked nearly every weekend not to mention he also had another part time job working retail at a small indie music store. Between his schedule and Adrien's they had very little time together. 

All four boys had crammed into Nino's car, which wasn't spacious in any sense of the word. Kim, who was a tall and muscular man, barely fit in the back. He had his knees up against his chest, looking much like he was in a clown car. The other man who'd joined tonight was Max a small lanky kid, who'd always had a way with numbers, but not so much a way with people. 

Nino was in the front, and Adrien beside him in the passenger seat. None of them were complaining about the cramped space, all excited to go out for a night to celebrate their pal and his twenty first birthday. 

As they pulled up to the warehouse, you could see a line with people all dressed in costumes rounding the corner. You could hear the beat of a bass line, and saw lights flashing through the high glass windows in a beat of their own. 

“How are we going to get in? Look at this line!” Called the smaller man who's outfit was reminiscent of Steve Urkle apparently his costume of choice was a nerd. 

“I DJ here, we all are getting in.” Nino responded with confidence, who's outfit had been well thought out and prepared in advance was a lampshade and false table apparently he was a 'one night stand'. 

Adrien and the other three boys had escaped the car, which had taken a bit of help pulling Kim from the back, and now stood at the front of the large line. A tall muscular man stood at the front, holding a red rope for guests to enter, stamping the hands of people who went inside. Nino had shoved them all past with ease, as the rope parted for them to enter, no questions asked. 

Inside it was a whole new world, the thrum of music, the hot air from bodies that coursed and writhed on the dance floor, Adrien wasn't sure how prepared he was for this. It wasn't his cup of tea, he was much more reserved than this. 

Adrien had changed clothes before they had left, a simple black button down, with leather mask from when he'd done a strange perfume shoot that was themed after old romance novels. He'd not put as much thought into his appearance as his friends but, to him it honestly wasn't important. He was here to have fun, to let loose as Nino had casually put it.

“Yo, dude I'm gonna go get a drink, you want?” Nino asked as they all had ducked under a large loft over hang where stairs led to somewhere, he supposed seating was up there but, he didn't look. Adrien followed as they finally reached a bar which was lit behind with bright blue lights, and bottles lined the lit shelves. The bartender was a goth looking girl with bright purple hair, she had thick eyeliner, and a black off shoulder tank top. She looked unhappy to be there but, Adrien assumed it was some form of RBF because she probably made tons of cash working here. 

“Hey, Juleka can we get three shots of tequila, and a double for him?” Nino was leaning over the bar, wedged between two empty stools, where Max and Kim found their way to sit. Adrien wasn't sure he could handle tequila especially a double shot but, he had no choice. Nino had ordered and the shot glass had appeared beside his hand. 

“Okay guys, on the count of three..One..two...” And at three all four boys downed their shots. Adrien could feel the burning sensation his his throat, and pool into his stomach like fire. He'd already had two glasses of champagne previous to this, and he'd eaten. Luckily this helped coat his stomach, but the burning remained making him feel instantly ten times warmer than he had been. Letting out a choke Adrien, flipped his shot glass over on the bar. Watching as his friends cheered at him for downing it so fast. 

“Happy birthday bro!” Nino said and the others raised new shots into the air, that some how Adrien had missed them ordering. 

“Thanks guys, I'm glad I came out tonight.” Adrien's voice had to raise to a scream for everyone to hear him as the music changed to a deafening electronica song. 

The lyrics roaring into the air, and it seemed that everyone around loved the beat, even the few who weren't dancing were swaying. As it started to get to the chorus from behind him a door opened up and six girls all in scantily clad outfits came out, all carrying a tray that somehow had glow sticks wrapped around it. On each tray it had a sign that said, 'Dollar Shots', they were in tall test tube shaped glasses that some how with the lights seemed to glow. 

Each girl parted through the crowd, and bodies that once were writhing with the music allowed space for each girl to do their job. The girls all danced around as they took money for shots, their bodies were all painted with glow in the dark paint. Adrien was surprised to see how fast some girls returned, the shots which probably were the cheapest vodka all came back empty. Most girls, helping the bartender refill and go back again. He supposed this was why people said Sex sells, because within several minutes all of them had returned, and their belts filled with singles. 

Nino and the others had dispersed some time ago, and Adrien hadn't noticed it. He was too busy people watching the crowd to realize he was the only one of his friends still standing by the bar. 

His eyes had been on the DJ booth where apparently Nino had gone, to help out. The lights had been dazzling, and he really didn't dance much. Not to mention the tequila shots he'd had before had long since worked their magic, and his head was spinning. 

“Hey sweetheart are you alright?” Called a melodious voice above the music, his eyes snapped beside him pairing up with a girl in a mask much like his own. She had raven hair pulled up into a high pony-tail, black cat ears were perched on each corner of a constructed headband. Behind the mask was bright ocean blue eyes which had a smokey eyeshadow, and thick black lashes batting at him. His mouth went unbearably dry for a moment as his eyes unintentionally wandered to the rest of her. She was wearing a low cut white and black striped shirt, her breasts popping out of the top, and to his amazement she'd contoured them to make them appear larger. A trick he knew from modeling, that many models used during swimsuit covers. The skirt she wore was made out of a wet look spandex, that barely covered her thighs, and she had long boots on up to her knee, that made her appear taller than he suspected. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” His voice faltered but the girl in front of him just gave a giggle as she jumped up onto the stool beside him with ease. 

“You don't dance, I take it?” Her legs crossed at her words, bringing the hem line of her skirt higher up onto her body, exposing portions of her backside he wished he hadn't seen. Adrien had no trouble keeping his face free from showing his expression, but the lump in his throat had gotten much larger. 

“Not really, what are you supposed to be dressed as anyway?” He asked curious as to what cat ears and black and white shirt made up. 

She cleared her throat, and ran her hand over herself in a 'Duh, look at what I have on' fashion, and her eyes rolled a bit, “Everyone keeps asking me that! I am a cat burglar!” Another laugh filtered from her cherry lips, as she blinked at him, “I told my friend Alya that nobody would get it. She's over there, probably flirting with some unsuspecting victim.” The girl pointed her finger towards the crowd were she supposed her friend must have been standing but, his eyes couldn't point out any particular person. 

“Oh, I see it now. Maybe you should have brought a bag of jewels?” His voice hitched again above the music as the beat grew louder. His head was swimming, and the heat of the room made him feel like he needed air. 

“If I had originally planned to come tonight I may have put more thought into it. She came because some guy she likes DJ's here. I tagged along..” She paused a moment patting at the bar, “Hey! Can I get a rum and coke please? And whatever this guy wants, he looks like he needs another drink.” 

Adrien shook his head, “No—No I've had more than my share already really.” But she didn't take no for an answer and crooned her body towards him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder, “At least let me get you a water then?” Adrien couldn't help but feel remorse tugging at him, he was here to have fun on his birthday not be a stick in the mud. A few drinks wouldn't kill him, and how could he refuse such a beautiful woman? “I'll have a vodka cranberry, and I'm buying. I can't let a pretty girl like you buy for me.” Adrien had a new found confidence as he spoke realizing that he was here, and had a mask. Nobody would even know who he was, so if he just kept up this rouse things would be fine. 

The cat eared girl shrugged her shoulders in response, and gave a curt nod, “Okay..but if we drink more I am at least giving you some cash okay?” 

Adrien slid onto the stool beside her, watching as the bartender mixed their drinks and slid them in front of them both. His new acquaintance eased the stirrer into her lips for a moment as if giving the drink a sample taste, and once satisfied he watched her pick it out, laying it on the napkin under her glass. “So, why come to a club if you don't dance?” She had moved her body to allow her legs to graze the side of his, her eyes watching him intently for his answer. 

Adrien wasn't sure what was more intimidating the clubs scenery or the fact, she continued to so casually touch him. It didn't seem as though she was flirting with him, but she definitely was not shy at all when it came to speaking to a stranger. Licking at his lips once the first taste of tart cranberry hit it, he made a grunting reply, “MM..” sitting the glass aside he finished, “It's my birthday, my friends invited me here. One is up in the DJ booth right now, and the others...” his emerald eyes scanned the floor, searching finding only Kim who stood a few feet taller than most, “They are out there dancing.” 

“You know it's not hard to dance, you just move with the music, and eventually you don't give a shit if it looks good or not.” The girl gave a chuckle, her body swaying momentarily in her seat, pretending that, that was her dance. “After this drink birthday boy, we are going to dance. You can't just sit here at the bar all night long. It's your day right? I promise if you suck I wont laugh.” 

“You are pretty insistent for someone who's name I don't know. “ Adrien couldn't help but tease back, she was persistent on him having a good time it seemed, as if taking pity on him. She was beautiful he had to give her that, and the way she was confident and demanding he couldn't help but find appealing. 

“Does a name matter? We are just going to have some fun for your birthday, and tomorrow you'll have a great story to tell. Come on hurry up and drink, I like this song.” Her smile was teasing, and damn right seductive. Whoever this masked girl was, he couldn't really tell her no and live with that choice. 

The lyrics to the music buzzed in his ear, the song literally talking about dancing. It was a song he'd not heard, but the words were captivating. 

_“I'm feeling kind of pressured, I feel it tonight. The feeling that I've got to set the party off right.”_

He'd half a glass to go, but some how he couldn't find the need to finish, as he watched the girl beside him mouth the lyrics, her body moving in a rhythm still in her chair, _“The pressure makes it better, I've said it before. I give in to the music, But the music wants more.”_ By the moment she'd mouthed more his feet had hit the ground, and her hand was in his, as they pushed through the mass of people. 

Finding a spot tucked nicely between another couple who were heavily grinding against one another to the song, he watched as all at once her body started swaying. Her mouth still mouthing words to the song, as her arms wrapped around his waist, her hips were moving against him but, he found a rhythm on his own, and matched hers.  
_“ Cause you're gonna give in, I see your body moving. It can't be ignored, You move a little harder. But I think I want more”_

Somehow, he felt more alive than he had in years, and the gorgeous girl who was so captivating was now pressed up against a wall in a darkened hall way. During the dancing they'd done some how things had gotten a bit out of hand, was it the drinking, or her he couldn't place the answer. Her hands had slid up into his shirt, their mouths intertwining in a dance of their own. He could taste the coke on her lips from her drink before, it was sweet but, something underneath that was much sweeter. 

It was all he could do to keep his hands from riding up her short skirt, but it seemed like she had other plans for him, as sometime ago her leg had wrapped around his torso, pulling them much closer than he had anticipated they would ever get. Adrien had no idea what he was doing, or why but, his hormones wouldn't let his brain formulate anything, and it had completely shut off. 

Her hands found their way into his hair, as his lips trailed their way down her jaw to her clavicle making her breath hitch in her throat. With each kiss he planted on her neck, it made her breathing become more erratic, and he could see how blushed her face had become even in the darkness. 

His hand slid its way to cup at her ass which had precariously fallen free of the short skirt, as skin collided with skin, the girl bit at her lip to hide a muffled sound, when his fingers trailed further towards the front of her panties. Both of them were lost in one another's body and embrace, neither wanting to stop what had started, but fate had other plans. 

Just as he'd thought maybe just maybe, he may need to take this elsewhere someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“MARI! What the fuck?” Both halted their assault on one another, her leg dropped to the floor, and the masked girl, fixed her skirt. “Shit..Um—Alya..” Adrien had closed his eyes a moment and counted to three before he turned to face a girl who had hands on hips staring at the girl who he'd moments before had pinned against a wall. How had his birthday ended up this way?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all sin. 
> 
> Birthday boy got his rocks off, and everyone was happy. :3 
> 
> Enjoy~

Adrien had never been this embarrassed in his life. The girl who'd just moments before had her hands all over him, was trying not to look at him now, her face obviously flushed from embarrassment. Adrien wished he could hide his face from the girl who now continued to stare at him, as if sizing him up. 

The girl who'd interrupted them had thick mahogany hair, wearing a red flannel shirt that she'd tied up to show her stomach and short, tan shorts. He couldn't guess what her outfit was supposed to be but, probably lumberjack related. Alya didn't appear too upset but, she was surprised it seemed by her friend's actions. She'd looked him over at least three times or more before she spoke, as if making sure she approved.

“I was coming to tell you, I was going home with that guy I told you about, and here you are practically having sex near the bathrooms. Christ..” A roll of her eyes, and Alya shook her head but, to his amazement someone else appeared by her side, and that person happened to be his ride here. Nino came up rather shyly at first, obviously he had seen the make out session Adrien had just been a part of but, chose not to disclose. 

“Yo..dude, um so—I need you to drive my car back to your place. This was the journalist I was telling you about, uh—Kim and Max already know—so can you do me a solid?” 

If his eyes could have rolled back into his head any further Adrien may have had an aneurism. He couldn't believe his luck, he found a hot girl and was going hot and heavy and life just happened to fuck him over.

“Uh—Sure?” His eyebrow raised as his friend latched onto the waist of the red haired girl, who he assumed was the cat girl's friend Alya. Adrien had no choice but to agree to the terms, he was after all Nino's wing man. At least one of them would be getting lucky tonight.

“Wait! Alya, you can't just leave me here. How am I going to get home?” The girl beside him was still flushed but now she seemed completely over whatever it was that had been going on previously. 

Giving a snort as if Mari should already know the answer, Alya pointed her finger in Adrien's direction with a flourish. “Lover boy here has a car now, have him take you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do~” Her voice had a sing song tone to it, and Nino who was beyond embarrassed for his friend shrugged mouthing, 'Sorry dude', tossing his keys before they turned heel to leave. Alya made sure to give a wave over her shoulder to Mari before they'd left from view into the crowd.

Mari beside him gave a groan as she rubbed at her temples in annoyance, “Fuck, I'm sorry she put this off on you. I don't live far from here, I'll give you money for the ride.” She was trying her best to give an explanation but, Adrien wasn't really paying attention. The mood had been ruined completely and it wasn't as if he could just tell the dick in his pants, that it was time to calm down. The words she spoke were going in one ear and out the other, his mind was trying to think of dead kittens, or old people in bikini's to calm down the beating member that was now painfully pinned to him. 

He would need to talk to Nino later about his unintentional cock block, but for now all he could do was to get this girl home safely, and his friends who'd some how gotten lost in the crowd. 

“Don't worry about it, It's fine.” Adrien moved to shift himself in his pants so that the pressure ceased, then buttoning his shirt back that somehow had come undone. “So Kitty cat, lets go find my friends, and I'll get you home.” 

“Wait-really?” She asked hesitating to follow him from the darkened hall back towards the blaring music and lights, “You're going to just make out with me and then ditch? Wow—that's so awesome.” The tone of her voice had shifted to a joking one, as she gave a chuckle at Adrien's blatant attempt to get out of there fast. 

“What? I thought the mood was ruined, and we should just get you home, isn't that chivalrous? I don't really understand--” Adrien really hadn't caught on that she was joking, and the look on his face was a bit confused. Sure, they'd both been really into each other but, now that the buzzing in his head had stopped, he wasn't sure what had come over him. If Nino was making him drive home it was a good thing, that he'd sobered up some anyway. 

“I'm just kidding, though I wouldn't mind if once you dropped me off you stayed a bit. You're not the only one who was turned on you know.” She walked up beside him now, trailing her finger down the front of his buttoned shirt, stopping at the button of his pants. “I mean, if you want to prince charming.” The nick name she gave him obviously had something to do with him being chivalrous to her, but to him he just couldn't get the thought of her hand trailing down his chest. 

With a hard swallow Adrien felt as if he would choke on his own spit before actually coming up with a tangible word to say, but he'd managed in the end, “Fuck, okay then. Lets get my friends in the car, and we can head back to your place.” 

Adrien wasn't one for one night stands, he'd never done this before. She'd picked him out of the crowd for no reason and done so without even knowing who he was. He wasn't Adrien Agreste to her, to this girl he was just some guy, and for one moment in his life he was completely happy to be invisible. They'd laced fingers, Adrien leading the way through the people who continued to dance to music. He'd spotted Kim first, him standing taller than most of the people in the club, and the only one who barely moved to the music at all. He had a tall blonde girl dancing on one side of him, and a brunette on the other, both were shot girls he'd seen earlier. 

“Hey, where's Max?” Adrien yelled, The girl who he'd brought with him, awkwardly shifting on her feet signaling her impatience and, god he couldn't blame her.

“I saw him talking to some guy over there, apparently he draws for some comic or something. Why?” The muscular man had stopped his motions, the girls beside him still continuing their grinding against him, “We bouncing already? Oh—who's the kitten, she's cute.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend, “Yes, we are bouncing –This is..” He paused a moment trying to remember what her friend had said earlier, “Mari, we are taking her home lets go.” His voice a bit more forceful now, as the girl behind him had been accidentally pressed against his back as the crowd shifted. He could feel her breasts against his back, and smell the light perfume of her skin again, making his head spin. If he could just get everyone in the car—a few more minutes, he'd be home free. 

“Fine, fine..Bye ladies, thanks for the dance.” Kim said with a shrug, beginning his trek with Adrien, and the girl behind him towards the stairwell. He'd seen Max there earlier with a red haired guy or so he said. The girls who he'd been dancing with shrugged their shoulders, and continued to dance with one another as if it didn't matter he was gone at all.

They'd gone up the stairs, leading to a sitting area with at least four couches, most of which were occupied by people making out. The couches were all a black leather, with a few tables in the middle of them, the lighting very dim which he supposed was good for the couples with their mouths locked together. There on one couch towards the back was a red headed slender man, and Max; both hilariously sharing a corner of the couch, where the rest occupied by snogging couples. It seemed that neither minded, as they chatted loudly, one holding a book open that held various drawings. 

Max's eyes lifted up to see everyone surrounding him, “Uh-Hi Adrien are you wanting to leave now?” 

'Shit, he had to use my name.' Adrien's face contorted but, he shoved it aside, many people had the name it was of no consequence, and he'd already found out her name was Mari. It would be fine. 

“Yeah, lets go.” 

“Erm, well I am going to go back with Nathaniel he and I were talking about his new comic. I'll catch you guys later okay?” Max loved comics, and if this guy was one of his favorites it was no skin off his back, this just meant one less person to cart home. “Okay, whatever.” It was just like Max to find the one other nerd in the joint and talk about comics instead of actually dancing.

Kim shrugged in unison with Adrien both not caring it seemed one way or the other. Adrien could feel his heart race again, realizing that just a few more minutes, and he could finish what he'd started just minutes ago with the cute cat girl.

Finally the group found their way back outside near the car, the air hadn't changed much but light drizzle had drenched everything, and continued to come down. Nino's beat upcar was parked off to the side of a dumpster, the hunk of junk blending in with the scenery pretty well. They finally got inside the car, this time Adrien taking Kim's size into account and allowing him the passenger seat.

The car was having issues starting the first few times, sputtering and rolling over until it finally ignited giving a loud pop once it was pulling out of the lot. He hadn't thought it would start at all, and neither did anyone else in the car. 

“Damn, Nino needs a better car, this is getting rediculous.” Kim said, as he flipped the radio on, but nothing came out. “And the radio doesn't work..Damn what does he do in silence?” 

Adrien had to agree, the car was a piece of shit but, he knew it was all Nino could afford for now. 

“It's not so bad, at least it runs.” Adrien said, as he felt the girl from the back move forward, and lean against the middle arm rest. 

“Hmm, My friend Alya's car does the same thing, some how she's the only one to get it to work. It's like it knows its her.” Giving a small giggle, she'd pressed the radio button off, not wanting to hear the static it was emitting. 

“At least they have cars, I still have to catch rides, and use the bus.” She looked over at Kim and gave a soft smile, “Hey, I'm Mari. It's nice to meet you.” The gave an exchange, and Kim gave a smile. Then she moved back to the back seat, and the car ride got unbearably quiet. 

Adrien could hear his own heart in his ears, he was really doing this. He was going to have a one night stand with a random girl he'd never met. He couldn't believe he was doing it, but-as Nino had said, he needed to live a little. He just hadn't expected this was how he would choose to do it.

Kim lived completely out of the way of the destination Adrien had set in his mind, but it didn't matter just a few more minutes and he would be finally releasing the pressure his body was under. By the time they had gotten to Kim's the bottom had fallen out, and the rain poured hard enough that Nino's wipers had little time to scatter it away before refilling. Kim had gotten out luckily just in time, sparring him from getting soaked.

The girl in the back moved up front with Adrien, wriggling and falling into the seat. He couldn't watch her, but he could from his peripherals see her pulling her skirt back down after her climb. She was trying to give him good directions, to make the trip faster, all the while her hand had found it's way to his thigh, which made concentrating much harder than he'd ever imagined it to be. 

They'd pulled up to her humble flat, it was settled between two other older buildings and he could already tell it was probably a single room if anything. Neither wanted to go outside in the rain but, she'd made the first motion out of the car. “Come on Prince Charming, or have you changed your mind?” 

His heart had leapt at her nickname but, the accusation of changing his mind had never once come into his mind. His pulse had quickened and by the time they both entered her building their entire body was wet from head to toe. Even rain soaked she looked great, and he could only wonder what was under the clothes. They'd ran the entire way, but it didn't make a damn, he didn't care if everything he had on was wet, his mind was on only one thing and that was finally finishing where they had left off in the club. 

It seemed he wasn't the only one excited, as she fumbled for her keys to unlock the door, doing her best to get them both inside. He'd been correct about the living arrangements it was a single room, bed in the center, a small kitchen, the only room with a door was the bathroom. It was humbly decorated, in pastels something he'd not expected from a girl all in black. There were photos around the room, and on the walls, and even though it was small it was inviting. 

Adrien stood at the doorway for what felt like hours, his nerves getting the better of him. He was here in another girls home, the bed was right there. His mind almost went blank, until two hands latched onto his finally pulling him inside. 

“Were you just going to stand out there all night? Don't be nervous, I wont bite.” Using her body to close the door, she bent down to unzip her shoes. As she did so her breasts spilled out of the top of her shirt, and he could see her skirt had risen up but he tried his best to only pay attention to the surroundings, having a hard time breathing. Adrien wasn't a virgin but he'd never done this, this was far beyond him. He'd slept with a few models he'd dated but, never a random stranger. He knew nothing about her, and yet some how that was what made it all the more exciting. 

He kicked his own shoes off following suit, and by the time his feet had hit the floor she was already on him. Mari sauntered up to him, touching at his chest, trying to unbutton the buttons. His heart fluttered in his chest realizing that this was actually happening. This girl was actually going to do this, and she apparently had no second thoughts about it. 

The anticipation the entire ride here, had both of them eager. As soon as he felt her hands on his shirt, he took his hand and pulled her closer, hands grasping her tiny waist. She gasped at the sudden motion but, those blue eyes were steady.

“I thought you were nervous.” She whispered, her breath nipping at his face but a smirk crossed his features instead, making her in return smile. “No, not at all.” 

Adrien made the first move to kiss her, crushing his lips into hers and she returned in equal fervor. His hands trailed from her waist towards her ass which still seemed to peek out of the spandex as if wanting his attention. 

When he had pulled her closer her hands that had been working on his buttons, had laced around his neck not wanting to be trapped against his chest. He could feel her warmth against his erection and with each kiss she'd intentionally ground her body against him making him shiver in anticipation.

In Adrien's onslaught of kisses she'd opened her mouth for him, his tongue trailing the inside of her. It still tasted of rum and coke. The sweetness was really pleasant to him, almost as if she were an after dinner desert for him to eat.

Moving suddenly the girl forced him against the wall, and he followed her lead, as his back roughly pressed against the cold, giving him chills. Mari was completely in control, those blue eyes were giving him a look of wanting and Adrien couldn't deny her.

Pulling herself away from his lips, she began the assault on his shirt again. “Fuck, you are so hot.” She murmured, her hands finally breaking his chest free of the cotton confinement. Her hands were warm even though they had been both soaked through by rain, tracing down the middle of his chest only to come back to his pecks, and trace along his nipples. 

Strangely, they were overly sensitive to her touch making the throbbing in his pants increase exponentially. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Adrien felt her lips pressed against his neck, giving it a nip, her hands working to shimmy her own skirt down to her ankles. 

When his hands that had been on her hips finally felt skin, he couldn't help but feel a gurgle gather in his throat. It was cool to the touch from the rain, but he could feel his palms warming her up under his touch.

Adrien felt her breath hitch against his neck, as finally his hands trailed from hips towards the elastic of her thong. He dare not touch where she wanted yet, his fingers intentionally gliding along the side of her hip instead. She was wanting him so badly, the every movement his hands made along her skin made her shiver against him.

Hands trailed along the shoulder of his shirt, pulling it down around his arms. Adrien moved his hands from her hips, to allow the shirt, to fall finally to the floor. He wanted so badly to feel her skin against his own and his hands went to the hem of her shirt, but she didn't allow him to finish. Instead her hands grazed against his, as she moved to lift her shirt above her head, the fabric grabbed at her breasts from how tight it must have been, causing them to jiggle once freed. 

Adrien's hands had rested on her hips again as she'd finally lost the shirt, his eyes were appreciating every sight he saw. Her breasts weren't large but were nice enough in size, even though the bra obviously was a push up. He'd had enough of this build up, he couldn't take any more, the pulsing in his pants had gotten unbearable. 

Seeming to read his mind, Mari took to her knees, trailing her hands intentionally down his bare chest until she reached his pants. Mari's ocean blue eyes watching him as she worked, and cherry stained lips had curled into a dangerous smirk when she finally unhooked his pants, and freed him from them. 

They were down around his ankles now, and he could feel himself holding his breath, bracing for her hands to touch him. She trailed the inside of his thighs with her fingers, brushing dangerously close to the place he wanted her attention most. She was teasing him just as badly as he had her, and those eyes glanced up at him as her mouth opened, gathering him and the fabric of his briefs into her mouth. 

An inaudible noise escaped him as his body arched in her direction, his hands carding into the hair of her pony tail. He could feel her giggle against him at his pleasure but, finally her hands pulled away the fabric and found his skin. 

The softness of her lips against him made his organ jerk, they were so soft, so warm. Curses spewed under his breath as her lips lightly kissed the tip of him. Once he'd cursed, she'd pulled him deep inside her mouth, entirely engulfing him, a wave of pleasure surged through him making him unable to think straight. 

Mari continued to lick and suck at his throbbing cock, every now and again pumping him. What was worse was his hands couldn't touch her where he wanted, his body itched to feel inside her. 

Adrien's voice was breathy, he pulled her ponytail cocking her head backwards gently, “Please, I want you so bad. I can't take anymore teasing.” Those eyes were shining in a deliciously devious way, as she allowed her mouth to cease around him with a pop. 

Taking to her feet, Mari's mouth pressed roughly against his, making him moan as she pressed her wetness against him. He could feel it through her panties, she was wanting him just as much, and he would give himself to her gladly. A guttural sound escaped him as he finally pushed her backwards, grabbing her near naked ass in his hands, lifting her up against him. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, holding on tightly for support. The knees around him, he could feel give slight trembles, obviously she expecting what would come next. 

The plush pink bed was but a few steps away, carrying her easily to the edge of it, watching as she let him go to be sat down. He watched Mari spread her legs once she was settled, a smirk on her lips as she gave a 'come hither' motion with her fingers. 

“I hope you have protection here.” Adrien cursed himself for not thinking about this. He'd not expected any of this to happen, so how could he prepare? 

“In the drawer, I keep them just in case.” Rolling onto her stomach to pull open the bedside drawer, she pulled out a single purple wrapper, rolling back to a sitting position with a smile. Biting his lip Adrien pressed his knee to the bed, watching as she seductively pulled the lacy black thong off of herself, tossing it to the side. 

He could feel himself trembling for her. As soon as Adrien reached her he allowed his hands to slide casually over the top of her sex, as he trailed it upwards across her stomach. He could see her writhing under his light touches, and his hand finally gripping at the lacy black bra. It clasped in the front, thankfully making it easier for him to unclasp. 

Adrien allowed his mouth to kiss the top of her cleavage, his hands working slowly on the clasp until they finally were freed. His hands glazed the peaks of her nipples for a brief moment, feeling them harden under his finger tips. Every once in awhile she moaned as his lips grazed the tops of the rosy peaks, and as his tongue flicked against them. Mari's back arched as he rolled them against his teeth, her hands gripping onto his back.

Even under the mask she still wore, he could see her cheeks were flushed from his touch, her mouth parted open as she breathed heavily with every touch he gave her. His mouth bit at her nipple gently, rolling it in his teeth again, but his hands had finally found way to her wetness. Slowly slidding them down the opening, feeling how soaked she was by him. She'd been anticipating this moment possibly from the time they'd made out. 

“God, you're so wet Kitty..” His voice was but a whisper not giving her time to answer him sliding his fingers inside her. Her hands clutched at his back, as a breathy sound escaped her lips. She was throbbing against his fingers, making him want her even more. 

Adrien's mouth found way back to hers, nipping at her bottom lip that continued to tremble as he moved his fingers inside her, at a slow, steady speed. He made sure his thumb paid attention to her clit, moving it in small circles at its own rhythm. 

She was moving against his hand in a grind, forcing him to go faster at her motions.   
“Faster...” she breathed out, and he obliged her. As he slid in and out of her at a quickened pace, he could feel her near her peak as the walls vibrated around his digits.

His lips slid to her neck line, licking down her throat to her collar making her let a breathless moan. Her back arched, her hands clutching at him roughly like her life depended on him, as she finally came. Adrien slowed his fingers not yet letting them leave her until the vibrations ceased. 

He was surprised by how quick that had been, but in her defense they had been waiting for quite awhile. 

“Fuck..” Mari's eyes had closed and the look on her face was of absolute pleasure, “That was amazing.” 

Adrien couldn't help but grin at her compliment, “You haven't had the rest of me yet.”   
“God, let me have you..” Her eyes fluttered open, as she pulled her arms around his neck, forcing him into a passion filled kiss. Obviously, somewhere between their kisses and her first orgasm his confidence had come flooding back. Adrien had been nervous but, now with her help it'd melted away into nothing.

Mari parted his lips with her tongue, feeling the back of his teeth, until she found his tongue with hers. He allowed the kiss to go on for a few more moments until he broke it. She whimpered disappointed by the abrupt pause but, he needed to put the condom on. He couldn't wait any more, he was going to end up with blue balls at this rate.

The purple wrapper was still beside them on the bed spread, lifting it into his mouth he tore it open; rolling it onto himself with no difficulty. He wished the masks didn't need to stay on but, it seemed neither cared to take them off. Adrien didn't really want her to know who he was anyway, because if she did, she'd probably tell someone. The press would have a field day that Adrien Agreste had, had a one night stand. Thankfully it wouldn't come to that. 

Mari was laying there, her hair which had been up, somehow was in a mess of midnight tresses around her, cascading across the pillows. The bra she'd had on she'd tossed some time ago, and breathing still a bit erratic, but the sight was more than sexy. Adrien almost couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

As his eyes uncovered every mark of her skin he was surprised to see her sit up, pressing her hands against his chest forcing him back. “This kitty needs attention..” Her voice was whispering against his neck as she teased him by, rubbing his shaft against her wet opening. 

Adrien's lip went into his mouth as he suppressed a rumbling groan. This woman would be the death of him for sure, every thing she did just was absolutely what he wanted, nearly as if she could read his mind.

Using a hand to steady herself, as she brought him inside of her. He could feel himself slowly swallowing her up, the warmth of her making the air around him feel strangely colder. Even after making her cum, she was very tight, making her go very slowly at her own pace for comfort. 

Adrien couldn't believe the sight his eyes were beholding, there she was straddling him, with eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She was fucking gorgeous, making him almost sad that they'd never see each other again.

As her body began to make a rhythm against him, he watched as her breasts bounced with each sultry move she made. Adrien couldn't decide which part of her he should touch, but he chose wisely. His fingers pressed against her jewel rubbing in circles until her speed had quickened making it hard for him to concentrate on the motions. Adrien's other hand held her steady, clutching at her thigh. 

Adrien's bottom lip was firmly bitten by his teeth, his own body now following her gyrating motions. Eventually her body couldn't sit up right, and she pressed her bare chest against his, her breath against his throat. She was nearing her end, and Adrien took it upon himself to hold her against him, angling himself upwards to press inside her firmly. He could feel her walls vibrating in a pulse, as she let out a breathtaking moan of pleasure.

Her body wracked against him in sporadic convulsions, her mouth burying into his neck as she tried to keep her voice down. His motions had sped up, making her voice tremble into his ear, with each bucking motion he made into her, she cried out in breathless voice. Even though she had already had two orgasms Mari continued to grind against him in delight, as if she wanted him just as pleased as she was. As her hips rolled in circular motions against his own, he could feel his own organ pulse, the rolling waves of pleasure searing from the bottom of his feet to his throat. 

Adrien's hands dropped from her body, fisting into her soft comforter, as finally his body no longer could take the sensations. Finally with a deep growl the pleasure released and with his growl she some how made a noise of her own in reaction. His body unintentionally pumped roughly and Adrien hadn't noticed her hands had gripped into his tousled hair, or that she'd stifled herself into her pillows. 

Both lay in silence for a few moments until she pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his cheek, “For a guy so shy, you sure do know what you are doing.” Mari's voice was still soft and breathless as she spoke. She moved her body slowly off of him falling to the side of him with a sigh of relief.

“Glad I could be of service then my lady.” 

She rolled to one side for a moment, casually looking at him through the mask that she still continued to wear, giving a happy sigh, her hand reached over and patted his chest for a moment. “If I could keep you on speed dial I would.” 

“Sorry, one night only special.” Adrien gave her a smirk and slowly got to his feet, they were slightly unsteady but, he found a stride. “I'm going to use your bathroom.” He'd said as he pointed in the rooms direction. 

Mari gave a nod as if understanding this was the only time they would see one another, and she didn't seem to question it. Something that he was thankful for. As he headed to the bathroom Adrien grabbed up his clothing from the hall where they'd been lost. He needed to freshen up before the ride home, it was already three am, and he had a shoot at eight. A few hours sleep would do him well enough, whatever dark circles he had could be covered by heavy makeup anyway. 

Standing in front of her tiny mirror, he slipped the mask from his face. It was moist underneath from sweat, nothing a few splashes of water wouldn't fix. Above the toilet was a small shelf holding pastel pink towels and washcloths for his use. Sliding off the condom and tossing it into the trash beside him, he grabbed hold of a cloth to use. Letting the water warm up, he used hand soap and cleaned not only his face but, his lower body knowing as soon as he got home he would shower it off anyway. Once finished, his clothes were placed back on, and the mask. To his belief it had almost felt natural to have on now, after roughly three hours of constant wear. Exiting the bathroom after all this was finished, he noticed the blue eyed girl in a long shirt, she was leaning casually against the counter in the kitchen. The air smelled as if coffee was already brewing, the aroma filling the air with the velvety scent. 

“No sleep?” He asked as he crossed over her way, to slide on his shoes which were thrown off to the side. 

Mari's shoulders shrugged,”I have to be up at six, there's no point in getting three hours. All I need is a pot of coffee and I'll be good. You want a cup before you leave?” 

“Nah, thanks though. Thanks for tonight, it was a birthday to remember.” Adrien had put his shoes on by that point, standing with arm casually behind his neck. She gave him a smile as she crossed to him, planting a soft goodbye kiss onto his lip. 

“Happy birthday, glad I was of help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finall my tiny baby ficlet is done. *throws confetti*

"Fuck, I am so dead.” Peering into the mirror, scrutinizing his reflection, Adrien noticed two red marks. Hickey's, huge ones right on his neck. Not that he was going to complain too much, but they were hard to cover. How was he going to go through work today, with these things. 

He'd not gotten much sleep, maybe a few hours and he normally was a real ass in the mornings. Adrien Agreste was not a morning person, and most knew that-generally staying out of his way. 

This morning however, it seemed that most people just wanted to piss him off. First, he'd been accosted by Plagg. The older gentleman bursting in complaining about the way he had parked on the curb. That the hunk of junk was in the way, and unsightly. Plagg had no boundaries, he would just come in the room any time he wanted. Usually, Adrien didn't get too pissed but, this morning, he was not in the mood. 

If looks could have killed the one Adrien gave should have given the elder man a heart attack. It didn't really make a difference, the elder man only threw up his hands in protest. Telling him that he needed to move that ugly piece of shit in the drive way before anyone saw. 

Yeah Nino's car was unsightly. One car door was black while the other actually matched the red exterior correctly. Dents, stained seats. It wasn't the best looking car, but it ran. Who was Adrien to say it was ugly, or talk trash about his friends only way of transportation. At least he owned it himself. 

The second time he was interrupted had been the same girl from the day before, she had politely knocked at least. He remembered her asking something about did he need her to iron anything. He'd only grumbled and pulled his head under the blankets. Fuck everyone bothering him this morning. 

Now just out of the shower, his hair pulled back by a red headband. He did this every morning, washing his face, then moisturizing, then after that concealer to hid his dark circles. A model couldn't look tired. Even if he was. 

There he was standing with his towel wrapped around his torso, peering into the mirror with a frown. The marks looked worse with the concealer on them. Maybe he would just wear a scarf, after all it was October. It was cold enough right?   
“Whatever..” Her mused to himself, as his phone gave a ring. Grabbing hold of it he saw Nino's photo flashing on his screen, rolling his eyes he answered. 

“Yo, dude. I am coming to get my car. Is it still in one piece?” 

Another sigh and Adrien turned around, back pressed against his sink, “I wasn't that drunk.” 

He could hear Nino on the other end, chirping directions to whomever was driving him. Then he spoke again, “So Alya said you and her friend totally hooked up. Way to go, told you having fun was worth it.” 

Adrien didn't really want to talk about it, not really. Sure it had been fun, but the boy didn't kiss, and tell. “So, even though you and your reporter got together, are you still dragging me to that concert?”   
“Dude, totally. I promise it will be supreme besides, I want you to meet Alya. What-shhhhh!” He could hear him inturupt himself to talk to whoever it was beside him. Adrien hated when he did that.   
“Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll be glad to meet her. Hey, I have to get ready, I'll call you later.” 

“Later bro.” 

“Later.” 

Nino didn't come in, he just grabbed his car (Adrien had left his keys in the dash) and left. Somehow Adrien had been glad. His birthday had been a night to remember but, that didn't mean he needed a constant reminder. Something that he knew Nino would give constantly. 

\--- 

The scarf tricked worked just about as well as the concealer. His makeup artist was the first to notice it. From then on the rumors started flowing around the set, and eventually everyone knew. Dating other models usually, most knew not to leave a mark. Bad press, touch ups, the rumors, they knew better. This girl apparently hadn't thought about it, and neither had he at the time. 

As long as the information didn't go out to the press or his father then it wouldn't be too awful. Everyone went on dates, everyone had this issue. It wasn't like it was a huge deal, but this was Adrien. He was the golden child of Gabriel Agreste. He never made mistakes, he was always perfect.   
The jokes were more so, disbelief on their part. Some congratulated him, some asked who the lady was. The day had drug on far too long, and once he returned home- he had just wanted to collapse. That – would be impossible. 

When he finally drug himself up into his room, there was Tikki's neice, vacuuming the rug. She had earphones in, dancing as she turned the vacuum around, and around in a dance. When the door had flung open she didn't even notice him. She actually looked as though she was having fun. At least someone enjoyed their job. 

When she finally lifted her gaze to him, Adrien had already been watching for minutes. His legs crossed casually, arms folded neatly over his chest. With a jerk the girl flung one of the earbuds from her ears, her face radiating with a rose flush, “Oh shit, were you watching?” 

A smirk crossed his lips, and all he could do was nod. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to hear that at all, her hand flew up to her face to smack herself in the forehead. 

“I thought you wouldn't be home until later, they told me to be sure I wasn't in the way.” She'd turned the vacuum off with a pump of her foot on the button, “I'm almost finished, I swear.”   
“Don't worry about it, after all you clean up after me. I'll just chill out here out of the way.” His slender fingers pointed over to the couch, where his feet started moving him. As long as he was out of the way, she could finish her job and be on her way. 

By the time he got to the couch she had already started the noise back up. Her ear-bud still dangling from one ear. She finished with one spot, and went to unplug the appliance to go to the next, when she crossed over to where he was laying. 

Adrien was nearly dozing off, he could feel the constant tugging on his eyelids. She was moving towards him, obviously to change the position of the electrical source, but he felt like she was looking at much more. 

“I don't want to be rude, but I hope you didn't walk around all day like that.” She had stopped her motions, one hand on her hip as she looked down at him. 

“Huh? What?” Adrien didn't really understand what she was talking about, until she pointed at her neck. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Didn't anyone teach you how to cover them?” 

“Uh, no. My father isn't the type, and my mom has been gone for years. I tried this morning, concealer doesn't work.” 

Her lips pursed trying to hide an obvious smile or giggle on her part, but instead of either she allowed it to wipe away. 

“Once I am done, I have to teach you. It's too embarrassing for you to walk around with those.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Adrien slowly sat completely up, his legs spread, hands dropping in between. This was embarrassing, Tikki's niece was giving him instructions on hiding hickey's. At least she was being nice about it. 

Before she finally plugged in the appliance again, she'd patted on his shoulder on her way there. Giving him a peppy explanation, “Don't worry, next time just tell your girlfriend to be a bit more gentle. I know you're a model and all, I am sure they aren't fun for your photographers to edit. After my lesson you will be skilled in the ways of hiding all sorts of marks, okay?” 

“Right..I'll tell her. Thanks.” It was all he could say, it wasn't like he knew her well enough. He couldn't just spill that he had had random sex with a stranger. No, those were things you just kept to yourself. 

Once she had finished her work, she tugged him along to the bathroom. He followed eager to figure out how to hide these ugly marks. He had too many people watching him, not to mention tonight he had to go to that concert. He had actually found a way to move things around in his favor. 

“Okay, so wheres your makeup? I know you have at least concealer and foundation right?” 

It was strange to be doing this, to have a girl so eager to teach him. He wasn't used to someone being so genuine with him. 

Moving behind her into the closet, he pulled out a huge case filled with random makeup. Adrien never really did it himself. He'd just collected random products given to him as gifts, or samples people had given him. The only thing he actually used was his skin care regimen and some concealer every day. Once it was lugged out of the closet, and sitting on the large sink; He watched as she pilfered through it. 

“Gosh, you have more makeup than I do. This stuff is all un-opened are you kidding me?”   
“yeah, I don't really-use it. It's just polite to keep the gifts I'm given.” Adrien had leaned his body against the shower door, watching as she tossed things out all over his sink. 

“You can take some if you want, I don't use it.” He said, as she finally pulled out the items she needed. 

Her eyes lit up, as she looked back at him, “R-really? I feel bad taking anything, this is all too expensive.” She shook her head a moment, before she pointed to the toilet. “Go sit down. It's easier for me, you're too tall.” 

Doing as told he slowly made his way there, sitting down with legs open. Knowing from years of working with professionals, crossing your leg was a no- no. 

“No, really take something. Think of it as a pay back for the help.” 

He watched her fiddle with the bottom of her lip, and she finally shrugged, “Okay, thank you. Anyway so here's what you need to use.” 

She pulled out a small pallet, it had green, blue, yellow, and flesh toned concealer in it. “You're going to use the green one, it cancels out the red.” She said, then taking a bit on the edge of her finger, dabbing it lightly. 

Crouching to her knees she used her elbow on his knee, to steady her hands as she slowly dabbed the makeup on his neck. It tickled his skin, it was still slightly raw from last nights escapades. He couldn't believe he didn't notice her doing this, he must have really been out of it. 

“Okay, so after that, you're going to take the yellow, and blend it around the outside. It helps hide the edges, and you can blend it out into your neck line.” The words she spoke to him, didn't make sense really, but he listened intensely making sure to take a mental note. 

Dabbing her fingers back into the yellow she did as she had instructed him, blending it outward slowly with the fattest part of her finger. All the while her lip stayed in her mouth, as if she were concentrating hard on what she was doing. 

When she finished her lips gave a pop, as she twitched her lips in confusion. “It's just not covering like it's supposed to. This girl must have been holding onto your neck like a sucker fish!” 

“Actually I didn't notice she had done this, if I had I would have stopped her. It's not too bad is it?” Adrien worriedly tried to catch his reflection in some sort of glass but, he found none. 

She must have seen his worried expression and patted at his leg, “Don't worry, I got you. It's going to get covered.” 

The next few minutes was spent her layering the green and yellow until it finally hid the mark. She then took his concealer and a bit of foundation and mixed it all together. In the end, she stood up clapping her hands together, with a thumbs up. “I did good, it's still a bit red but, after today it should go down. It'll be easier to cover tomorrow, just put some ice on it.” 

Adrien was astonished by how much she knew, apparently she had done this many times. Even though that should make him wonder horrible things about the girl, instead he was slightly fascinated by it. 

“Take a look, not too shabby right?”

As he slowly made his way to peer into his mirror, he noticed there was barely any sign of the red marks. It did slightly look a bit pink, but almost as if he may have rubbed it or it was a bug bite. 

As his fingers trailed down his chin, down to his collarbone he cocked his head to the side, very impressed. 

“You have to do this much? I mean, you seem to have it down pat.” As he further inspected himself, while she was not in his view he could hear her laugh. Maybe, that had been a rude question to ask?

During that time she had come up behind him, arms crossed admiring her handy work, “Actually, this is the first boy I've done this on. I've never had to worry about this sort of thing, I only take out gentlemen. They don't leave marks like that.” 

“Good to know.” Adrien could feel her eyes trailing over the rest of him, as if inspecting. It didn't make him nervous, he was used to that sort of thing by now. It came with the territory of being on every billboard and ad in the city. 

Slowly he turned around, giving the girl a wink in retribution to her careless eye wandering. He watched as she quickly flushed, nearly jumping at the smirk on his face. 

“Anyway, glad to be of help. I need to finish up my work. I hope you remember my instructions, remember green counteracts red. They are complimentary colors.” 

 

With that she left, to finish her work. He wasn't sure what all Tikki had her doing, but he was glad to have a bit of peace. 

Taking a nap always made Adrien feel ten times worse, then he had before. After the days he had recently he needed it. 

He clothed himself in a simple white button down and jeans, ready to go to the small bar that Nino described. His friend was once again picking him up, the old junker already parked in the drive. 

Once Adrien was in, and buckled up- he noticed the grin that was ear to ear on his friends face. Obviously, this wasn't just because his friend was coming along. Nino was excited to introduce Adrien to his new girl. 

Two nights back to back had the introverted boy more than tired. He wasn't used to this sort of excitement, every inch of his body begged for more rest but, it wasn't every day he got to spend time with Nino. He would gladly suck it up for him. 

“Yo, you are going to love, love this girl. She is smart, and speaks her mind. She is a journalist at the local paper, you know I think she's probably the smartest girl I've dated.” Nino was practically gushing. It was a nice sight to lay eyes on. His friend was often happy but, he never pegged him as a one woman type. 

“Not to mention her friend that you hooked up with is going to be there, you excited broski?” At that Adrien finally redirected his eyes to his friend, the conversation taking a turn that he wasn't very fond of. 

Sure his one night of fun had been more than pleasurable, but he never wanted to see her again. Wasn't that the point of a one night stand?

Giving a hard exhale, Adrien looked at Nino, “Shit, Nino. We more than kissed last night and, she had no idea it was me. Is there any chance you didn't spill? Come on please say, you didn't?” 

Nino went silent, trying his best to stare into the road, focused on driving. Adrien took that silence as his answer, he was screwed. 

When they arrived at the dingy dive bar, Nino finally spoke both of them heading in. Nino's hand was on his shoulder, giving him a soft pat. “Look dude, its not so bad. I mean-the girl's nice. She isn't going to spread any rumors. I didn't say last names, but I did say you would be here. I hope you aren't super bummed out?” 

“It's fine, I should have known with my luck something like this would happen.” 

Nino gave him a soft look of apology as they both finally headed in. 

The stage was mediocre probably thrown up that morning to accommodate the band that was playing tonight. The floor was old, scuffed and needed a good wax. For a band he had never heard of thought, it seemed pretty packed. The bar was full, the tables too. It seemed whoever it was that was playing tonight, had plenty of fans to support them.

They hadn't gone on stage yet, soft music playing from speakers instead. Nino slowly moved through the crowd to a table, where two girls happened to be sitting. One with raven hair was turned the opposite way, he knew it must be the girl from the night before. Somehow he was thankful in that moment she couldn't see his face. 

Alya had been sitting holding her drink her hands, eyeing the door. She must have been waiting on Nino, once her eyes found him her smile instantly blossomed. 

“Finally you are here! I needed someone to entertain Marinette, while I go schmooze back stage. Oh..” The girl paused briefly, eyes scanning over Adrien. He could feel her eyes drift from top to bottom, making him instantly wish he hadn't come at all. 

“Oh, so this is the guy? So much cuter than I thought.” She smiled against her drink, Nino instantly sitting in the empty chair across from her. 

“Yeah, Adrien is a--” Elbow right in the ribcage, Adrien didn't need his friend to mention him. If they didn't put together who he was, then that was fine by him. It wasn't like he wasn't on every billboard in Paris. They probably knew who he was. “Fuck, man—fine.” 

With an exhale Adrien sat beside his friend a pout on his lips, luckily the raven haired girl was paying him no attention. Someone was standing in front of her, talking to her. At least that kept her from looking at him. If he could hide he probably would have. Alya must have noticed the jab in the rib, her laugh echoing around the room. 

“Don't worry, I already know who you are. I wont write an article so just relax. Have fun. We are all friends here.” 

It was in that moment he saw his friend give a knowing look, one that said 'Told you so.' Adrien didn't trust many people, save for the few friends he had. If Nino trusted this girl, then he would have to give her the benefit of the doubt. 

“Thank you.” Were the only words he could find to utter before the band came on stage. As the music began to swell, he noticed the person speaking to his masked beauty had left her. They possibly went to listen to the band themselves, and that was when she finally turned around to face him. 

At first her eyes barely glanced him over, neither of them honestly taking much thought in the inspection of one anothers appearance. It wasn't but a few seconds and his jaw dropped to the floor.   
The girl in front of him was none other than the girl who worked for him. The one who had hours before applied makeup to the hickey she had created. The one who had danced in his room when nobody was watching. This was Marinette, Tikki's niece. 

Both of their eyes locked, blue ones starring deep into his green. The blush crept up along the bridge of her nose, and he could feel one on his own face in return. They hadn't noticed that Nino and Alya had gone to the back, to speak with the performers. They were trying their best to hold in the screams they each wanted to spew forth. 

She was the one to curse first, the words she said were lost in the music, and he was glad. Once it seemed that she had gathered her bearings, he watched as she slid from her seat, her arm catching hold of his. Adrien allowed the girl to pull him out of his chair, and she lead him easily through the mass of people. Before long they were standing outside, puffs of white air billowing from each other their mouths. 

Neither spoke at first, honestly lost for words. She was pacing, muttering things to herself, about how stupid she was. Obviously, afraid he would fire her or that her aunt would find out. 

Adrien felt compelled to break the silence, watching her pace made him feel all the more anxious, and he had to reassure  
her her job would be fine. 

“Mari, stop. Can you just relax a minute?” His hands were shoved into his pockets, leaning against the brick of the building. Somehow he looked fairly calm, even if on the inside he was screaming. 

She paused, her sapphire eyes glancing at him, lip once more being bitten between her teeth. He had realized this habit several times. 

“Relax? Are you kidding me? I just-I thought. We -” Her words were coming out incomplete and he couldn't help but laugh at the way she was groaning now trying to find a sentence to describe their predicament.

“I'm not going to fire you. So can you just talk to me a second?” 

“I left those hickey's on your neck didn't I?” Her face was red, she seemed more embarassed than he ever thought possible. He had thought the girl was fearless, tough but, in this moment he realized she was human. 

“Yeah, afraid so.” Was the only words he could utter, his eyes downcast a moment on his own feet, embarrassed to even admit it. 

“I am so – so sorry!” Her hand had flown up to her lips, to hide herself from the embarrassment but, he didn't notice it. 

Shifting his gaze again, Adrien looked up at her, she was pulling at her cheeks with her hands. 

He hadn't noticed her outfit, or the way her hair was up in a bun. He didn't notice that, she had taken extra care to apply makeup or that right now she had bitten all her lipstick off. Viewing her now, he noticed all those things. Marinette's confidence had vanished, and all that remained of her was embarrassment.

“It's fine besides, it wasn't like I notice it.” 

“That's not the point! You are a top model, your father is like my idol! I swear I don't usually leave marks like that. I just- I got a little too into things I guess. I should never drink tequila.” A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and she continued on, “I definitely didn't think I would run into whoever it was I picked up either. Not that I mean I mind, but-I was sort of hoping not to.” 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh, he didn't want to run into her either. The thought in his mind now was had Nino and her friend Alya planned them bumping into one another? 

“Yeah, I didn't really want to see you either. I mean-no offense but, I don't want a scandal. Not that you would tell anyone but, I don't usually go home with strangers.” 

She was rubbing at her temples, an obvious headache had formed, and a smile played across her lip a moment, “I get it. I don't usually do that sort of thing either. I was really stressed out about finding the money for tuition, and the design project I have going on. I thought I needed a little healing, and you did the trick. I mean-not to brag but, you are a great kisser.” 

Adrien could only smirk, his hand came from his pocket, and he extended it out to her, “I'm glad I could help. I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste. It's a pleasure.” 

Marinette hesitated but, giggled in return once her hand grabbed hold of his, “I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Trust me, the pleasure is mine.” 

Both were laughing and for a brief moment he had fogotten why he'd been so upset before. Once their exchange had ended the girl in front of him slid her hand away, “You know, one night with you and I may be addicted.” 

Adrien couldn't help but grin, “Do you want to go for round two?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [oh, the things i do for you (the bubbler remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699911) by [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator)




End file.
